L hate cellphones
by snap-me
Summary: karena seseorang, L jadi benci sama handphone. kenapa?


_**L hate cellphones**_

**Pair :** L x Light (onesided??)

**Rate :** *tengok kanan-kiri* ah, aman, ayo nyebrang, Nek~

**Genre :** Romance/Humor/garing~

**Disclaimer :** not mine. Why? Why? Doushite? Doushite kimi wo tsuki ni natte shimatan darou? *nyasar*

DeathNote belongs to Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba

Not mine. I don't own DeathNote. Satisfied? I don't own all of the charas and of course the story. Hix hix~

**Warning **: gaje, OOC, shounen-ai, pendek, misstypo, garis-garis aneh

**Summary** **:** apa handphone itu begitu penting?

plesetan dari saat-saat sebelum L menangkap Kira kedua~

Oneshoot yg pendek

Disarankan dengerin lagu _burning for you_ milik Kreo saat membaca. Kenapa? Apa hubungannya? Tidak ada, kok. Cuma iklan~ *digaplok*

Hope you enjoy~

Light Yagami.

Seorang mahasiswa cerdas, atau lebih tepatnya, genius. Memiliki wajah tampan, berbingkai rambut coklat madu. Dan mata coklat senada yang menawan. Dan, tentu saja, ia memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang 'wah'. Berbanding terbalik dengan L.

Karena L, bagi banyak orang, _tidak_ tampan. Dan, tentu saja, tidak memiliki kemampuan bersosialisai sebaik Light, atau, sejujurnya, sangat payah.

Tapi dari perbedaan itu, mereka memiliki satu kesamaan. Ya, genius. Entah siapa yang akan menang jika mereka 'bertarung' dengan kemampuan otak sehebat itu.

Dan saat di mana cerita ini dimulai, adalah ketika Light Yagami sedang berada di kampusnya, membereskan buku-bukunya karena kuliah telah selesai.

(Author nyelip : ehm, saia maunya bikin yang humor, jadi dari sini bahasanya saya bikin lebih ringan. Semoga Anda suka~)

Light sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Ia baru akan bangkit berdiri saat terdengar sebuah suara patahan. Sesuatu yang patah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan sedang duduk (baca: jongkok) di atas kursi di belakangnya, sedang mematahkan sebatang coklat dengan giginya. Patahan coklat itu terdengar nyaring, dan suara kunyahannya pun menggiurkan~

"Ryuuzaki?" kata Light.

Orang yang dipanggil Ryuuzaki itu menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu memandang intens ke arah Light sedetik.

"Kita sama sekali tidak mendapat apapun dari Kira kedua sejak insiden itu," ujarnya. "Dia mugkin sudah melakukan kontak dengan Kira," Ryuuzaki menggigit coklat itu.

Light mendesah kecil. "Kau tidak menutupi wajahmu?"

Masih mengunyah, Ryuuzaki menjawab, "Jika kau adalah Kira, aku dalam masalah. Akan sangat fatal jika kau memberitahu Kira kedua tentang saya. Untuk itu.." ia mematahkan coklat itu, dan memasukkan potongan yang lebih kecil ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu. "...saya akan memakai ini," ia mengeluarkan sebuah topeng aneh, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng itu.

Light mengangguk. Kesal, tapi tidak bisa berkutik. "Aku mengerti,"

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan di koridor. Dengan topeng di wajah Ryuuzaki, tentu saja banyak siswa lain yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tetap mengawasiku, eh? Kau masih berpikir Kira adalah seorang siswa?" kata Light.

"Aku menunggu sebuah tangkapan besar,"

"Maksudmu, Kira?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul Misa dari balik tiang besar di depan mereka.

"Hai, Light!" kata Misa (sok) imut.

Light memandangnya dengan tampang horor. "Kau...." Ekspresinya aneh, antara kaget, senang yang disembunyikan, kesal, pokoknya gak jelas. Yang jelas, ia berusaha menahan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya, agar tidak terlihat Ryuuzaki-L. Tepatnya, ia ingin tetap terlihat tenang di depan L.

Misa melihat Ryuuzaki yang berdiri di sebelah Light. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan pendek. "Apa dia temanmu?"

"Ya. Namanya Ryuuzaki,"

Misa berjalan mendekati Ryuuzaki. Ia melihat topeng yang dipakai Ryuuzaki dengan ekspresi gemas. "Itu topeng yang aneh,"

"Lepaskan topeng itu!" kata Light pelan. Nyaris terdengar nada puas di suaranya, tapi ditahannya. Dan yang terdengar hanya sebuah kalimat dengan nada main-main.

Misa melepas topeng yang dipakai Ryuuzaki dengan senang hati, dan mendapati wajah Ryuuzaki dengan mata hitam kelam, dan berkantung mata tebal. Selain itu, wajahnya putih pucat, jarang terkena sinar matahari.

"Salam kenal... Ryuu..zaki," Misa agak kesulitan mengucapkan nama Ryuuzaki, karena ia melihat nama asli L di atas kepalanya. Mata coklatnya sedetik berubah, dari coklat kehitaman menjadi kuning. Mata shinigami.

Tapi mata Misa kembali menjadi coklat kehitaman lagi, dan dia kembai berkata riang. "Apa kabar? Aku Misa Amane,"

Ryuuzaki memandang Misa sebentar, lalu ia menarik topengnya yang dipegang Misa dan memakainya miring, hingga malah sebelah kepalanya yang tertutup topeng.

"Aku iri padamu, Light," Ryuuzaki memandang Light sedetik. "Baaimana kau bisa mengenal seorang artis?" Ryuuzaki memegang sebelah tangan Misa dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku adalah penggemarmu!"

Misa terkejut, tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir Ryuuzaki, ia tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Masih menggenggam tangan Misa, Ryuuzaki berkata, "Katakan padaku, Light! Bagaimana kau bisa berkencan dengan seorang artis?"

"Aku yang mendekatinya," kata Misa.

"Misa..." kata Light. Ia berusaha menghentikan kekonyolan ini, dan segera mengetahui nama asli L.

Dari ujung koridor, ada seorang gadis yang memberitahu temannya. "Hei! Itu Misamisa, 'kan?"

Dan seketika, orang-orang yang lewat pun mengerumuni mereka.

"Ah, kalian semua pasti siswa-siswa terbaik di Jepang, 'kan?" kata Misa. Beberapa mahasiswa mengambil fotonya dengan kamera dari handphone mereka, dan beberapa meneriakkan nama Misa. Di antara kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong Misa. "Ah!" pekik Misa. "Siapa yang meremas bo**ngku?" "Ini sebuah penghinaan!" kata Ryuuzaki. "Aku, sang detektif hebat akan menangkap pelakunya!" kata Ryuuzaki sambil bergaya seperti detektif. Ia memberikan sebuah lolipop pada Misa. "Untukmu,"

"Ah, kau lucu," kata Misa.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pergi denganku?" kata Ryuuzaki.

Misa tersenyum riang, lalu berjalan ke arah Light dan memeluk sebelah lengannya. "Satu-satunya cintaku hanya Light,"

Light tersenyum. Senyum palsu. 'Kau tidak perlu berkata begitu, 'kan?' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Ryuuzaki yang –meskipun terlihat samar- kesal. "Misa, aku masih ada kelas. Kau kembali bekerja, ya?"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku senang hari ini kita bertemu, Light,"

Misa berjalan meninggalkan Light dan Ryuuzaki. Setelah Misa pergi, akhirnya kerumunan itu bubar.

"Saya sudah bertemu Misamisa. Sekarang saya akan kembali ke markas. Sampai jumpa," kata Ryuuzaki. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Light.

"Hati-hati," kata Light. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Ryuuzaki berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku menang," kata Light. Ia berjalan pergi, sembari mengambil handphonenya dan mencari nama 'Misa Amane' di phonebook-nya. Ia menekan tombol 'panggil' dan menunggu beberapa detik sampai orang yang di seberang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo?" senyum di wajah Light tertarik kembali. Bukan suara Misa yang ia dengar, tapi sebuah suara baritone yang sudah ia kenal jelas. Suara Ryuuzaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuuzaki?" ia berbalik, dan mendapati Ryuuzaki hanya terpaut beberapa meter darinya, sedang memegang handphone Misa.

"Sepertinya seseorang menjatuhkan telepon ini," kata Ryuuzaki kalem.

"Itu milik Misa. Kembalikan," kata Light. Ia mematikan handhopnenya, lalu berjalan mendekati Ryuuzaki yang juga berjalan mendekat.

"Meneleponnya? Padahal kalian baru saja bertemu. Kalian pasti sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan, atau..." mereka berhadapan, "...ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin kau minta?"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya langkah kaki mahasiswa yang lewat atau pun obrlan-obrolan yang terasa sangat jauh dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba handphone Ryuuzaki berdering. "Halo..."

"_Target sudah kami tangkap. Kami akan membawanya ke markass,"_ kata seseorang di seberang.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih," Ryuuzaki memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. "Kami memangkap Misa Amane karena ia kami curigai sebagai Kira kedua," kata Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki sedang duduk di atap gedung investigasi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat itu, dan hanya ia yang tahu kode untuk naik ke sana. Ia berdiri bungkuk di sana, memandang kota Tokyo yang berlatar langit biru.

Ia mungkin akan berdiri di sana seharian, jika saja hujan tidak turun. Akhirnya, ia masuk kembali ke dalam markas.

0o0o0o00ooooooo0o0o0o00

Hari ini Ryuuzaki pergi ke pelabuhan sendirian. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, hingga Watari pun hanya tahu ia ingin pergi ke sana. Ia berjongkok di pinggir pembatas, menatap ombak yang menggulung, lalu menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke batas pantai. Lama ia menatap ombak-ombak itu menggulung, bergerak dinamis, meski hanya berkutat pada hal-hal itu saja. Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari saku celana jeansnya. Ia mengangkatnya ke depan wajahnya, dengan tatapan aneh. Ia memegang handphone itu hanya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Dan dengan sebuah ayunan, ia melempar benda itu ke laut. Puas, Ryuuzaki berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir, sekitar 500 meter dari sana. Ia berjalan dengan punggung bungkuk, seperti biasa. Hanya saja, di wajahnya tampak sebuah seringai yang jarang hinggap di wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Ketika sampai di area parkir, ia menyadari limousinenya tidak ada. Ketika ia sampai di sini, ia memang meminta Watari tidak menunggunya. Jika urusannya sudah selesai ia akan menghubungi Watari untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, sekarang satu-satunya handphone yang ia bawa sedang berenang gaya batu di lautan, dan Ryuuzaki tidak membawa alat komunikasi apapun selain handphone itu.

Ah, terkadang, emosi bisa membuat seorang detektif terbaik di dunia sekalipun kehilangan akal~

.

FIN

.

*pundung di pojokan* saia, saia maunya bikin humor. Trus, waktu baca, taunya, genrenya berubah. Saia stess. Depresi akut. Shock. Kaget. Surprised. De el el. Padahal .. padahal ... maunya bikin humor! Kenapa jadi gini?! *berurai air mata*

Mana pas bikinnya tiba-tiba muncul garis-garis aneh pengganggu lagi! Pengen saya banting nih leptop! Tapi gak jadi, karena saia g punya duit buat gantiin. Fuh...... sebel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bawaannya pengen marah terus!! Mungkin ini yg dirasakan Mello sampe dia marah2 terus~ hix hix

Sebel~~~~ T.T

SAIA NGGAK BISA BIKIN HUMOR!!!! *nyeburin diri ke lante* *benjol* kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Dengan begonya, gaya bahasa gue tetep serius!!! Kenapa? Gue pengen bikin fic santai! Garing pun gak apa-apa! Demi saus tartar! Kenapa bikin humor susah banged?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa reader belom ngereview?! Kenapa?! Apa yang salah?! Kasi tau dongk! Makanya, review. Review review! Tiga seribu, tiga seribu *gaploked* Nah, anak baik harus ngereview. Oke? Review ya? Baik, deh~

*kambuh mode: ON* kenapa?! Kenapa gue gak bisa bikin yg santai? Knapa? Kenapa?! Oh, doushite~ kimi wo tsuki ni natte shimatan darou~ donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wazutto~ koko ni iru to omottete noni~ demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi~

Bagi yg g tau itu lagu apa, itu tuh lagunya DBSK – Doushite kimi wo tsuki ni natte shimatan darou. Lagu patah hati. Hix hix~ coklat gue patah~ *ditendang Mello*

*tertatih-tatih* Review pliz~

**Omake :**

Light mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Tidak ada. Ia bahkan sudah merogoh-rogoh saku baju dan celanya beberapa hari ini, tapi nihil. Ia mencari ke sekeliling kamarnya, tidak ada. Saat pergi ke markas pun, ia sudah bertanya pada Matsuda dan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka tidak melihat apa yang Light cari.

'Cih, sial. Di mana, sih?' batin Light kesal. 'Masa aku harus beli lagi?' pikirnya. Ia mencari ke sekeliling kamarnya lagi, dan hasilnya masih sama. Ia sudah bertanya pada Sayu dan ibunya, tapi jawaban mereka sama, tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli yang baru.

"Kaasan, aku keluar sebentar," kata Light.

"Eh, ke mana?" tanya Sachiko. Ia mengenakan apron karena sedang memasak makan malam.

"Membeli handphone baru," kata Light. Ia sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Makanan hampir siap,"

"Ya,"

----------------

Light pergi ke sebuah toko handphone, dan memilih sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru. Ia hanya pergi sekitar satu jam, jadi masih ada waktu sejam lagi. Tapi ia memilih langsung pulang.

"Ponselku jatuh di mana, ya? Kalau sampai ada yang menemukannya, akan sangat memalukan,"

Ia menunggu lampu penyebrang jalan menjadi hijau. "Kenapa Misa mengirim sms aneh-aneh, sih?! Ponselku malah hilang padahal aku belum menghapus sms-sms anehnya. Sial. Kalau orang yang mengenalku membaca sms-sms itu, ah, memalukan!"

Yah, yang menderita nggak Cuma L aja toh~

**Penjelasan:**

Berhubung saia merasa depresi, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak memungkinkan berlanjutnya fic ini, jadi saia pas baca ulang ngerasa aneh. Kok L angsung ngebuang tuh hape? Bukannya masih harus ngomongin masalah Kira kedua de el el? Nah, barulah saya ngeh. Saya lupa nyantumin bagian Light juga minta dikurung. Ya udah, nih penjelasannya~

Jadi, ehm, saiia yg lagi pengen bikin fic humor, malah bikin fic gaje bergenre hurt/romance gitu. Kan saia jadi stres tuh, nah, makanya fic ini jadi abal. Sekian~

**Cantaluv** : *nendang pala author* bego! Bukan penjelasan itu! Maksudnya, jelasin apa maksud fic lo!

**cassieHAIKU :** iye iye, gue jelasin. Jangan marah, nape? KDRT lu!

**Cantaluv :** najis gila jadi uke lo! Jelasin sono! Dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab!

**CassieHAIKU :** eh?! Lo hamil?! Anak siapa? Bukan anak gue kan? Kita kan bukan muhrim! Gue kan belom 17 taon! Belum boleh nikah!

**Cantaluv :** *nenggelemin author ke laut* karena authornya lagi tenggelam, saiia aja yg jelasin. Gini, ide fic ini didapet author sableng itu dari sebuah gambar L yg lagi buang hapenya ke laut~ jadilah nih fic ancur. Dikombinasiin ma cerita detnot yg pilemnya, the last name, pas bagian Misa dateng ke kampusnya Light. Nah, selama baca, inget aja kalo Misa ditangkep, trus Light minta ditangkap juga. Dan akhirnya kagak terbukti kalo Misa en Light tuh Kira, karena ingetan mereka berdua udah dihapus, kan? Nah, mereka kan dibebasin, trus –dari sini mulai diplesetin- L iseng ngambil hapenya Light, en baca2 sms dari Misa. Isinya kata2 mesra ga jelas gitu. Nah, L jadi cemburu, trus dia pergi ke pelabuhan en buang tuh hapenya Light. Sekian~ ngerti? Kalo kagak, boleh flame, dah.

**CassieHAIKU :** anjrit! Palelo pitax! Flame dengkul lo! Tapi –baca ulang fic dari atas mpe bawah- yadeh, flame aja. Ntar saiia bikinin sekuelnya, L's pov, biar kalian ngerti. Nih cerita kalo kaga dipublish HDD saia yg berat –jyah, padahal Cuma 50,5 Kb doank.

Nah, kalo g ngerti, silakan tanya~ lewat review. Saiia lagi stress, jadi hasilnya begini. Maap *sujud ampun*


End file.
